Milyen könnyű a tollpehely?
by Szikra
Summary: Neji a kis szünetében el-eljárkál otthonról, Hinata pedig kíváncsi lesz arra, hogy hova is. Édes kis one-shot NejiHina, ami talán jobb időt varázsol ezekbe az esős napokba.


**Milyen könnyű a tollpehely?**

Neji kimenőt kapott. Hinata inkább nyári szünetnek hívta volna, de a fiú csak kimenőként emlegette. Lee ugyanis elkísérte Shikamarut egy sunai látogatásra, Tsunade pedig úgy határozott, hogy addig nem kapnak feladatot, amíg a két srác vissza nem tér.

Neji pár napig tétlenül lézengett a Hyuuga házban, aztán egyik reggel a fiú a hóna alá csapta a madárhatározót, a fejébe nyomott egy szalmakalapot („Még sosem láttam Nejit szalmakalapban" gondolta Hinata. „Mókásan fest benne."), aztán se szó, se beszéd kiment az ajtón. Késő este tért vissza a klánházba, a lány látta, amint álmosan megken magának egy szelet kalácsot májkrémmel, és aludni tér.

A másnap ugyanígy telt, Hinata pedig nem tudta mire vélni unokafivérének viselkedését, az éhségét kivéve, hiszen Neji a kalapon (ami még mindig borzalmasan nézett ki rajta, és talán a kalap is sajnálta, hogy egy ilyen szép arcot kell eltakarnia a napsugarak elől) és a madárhatározón kívül semmit nem vitt magával.

Negyedik nap aztán a madárhatározó pokrócra cserélődött. Hinata aggódni kezdett, nem tartotta egészségesnek, hogy valaki három napig semmit ne egyen és igyon, csak este, akkor pedig hatalmas étvággyal. Összekészített egy kisebb elemózsia-csomagot, majd kapta magát, és (persze, hosszas évelődés után) a Neji nyomába eredt. Nem esett nehezére megtalálnia, bár nem tudta hol van – bizony, okos dolog a Byakugan.

– Neji-kun… – szólította meg a fűben heverő fiút. Az csak ránézett, majd intett, hogy huppanjon csak le mellé. Hinata leült, és nyomban látta, mi vonzotta ide Nejit: az erdő széle körül és a mező fölött sokféle-fajta madár kergetőzött, játszott, folytatta a harcát a túlélésért. A fiú közben kibontotta a csomagot, és elvett egy rizsgombócot. Hol maga csipegetett bele, hol a fűbe szórta, s nemsokára körülöttük is madarak voltak. A lány csak ámult, elkápráztatta a sok színes toll, ismeretlen trilla, és észre sem vette, hogy a fiú már őt kínálgatja, mindenféle hang nélkül. Lassan elfogytak a gombócok és a szendvicsek is, Hinata pedig hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy már besötétedett, a madarak hazaröppentek, valamint Neji is menni készül. Ez már csak azért is furcsa volt a számára, mert mindenféle beszéd nélkül telt el a délutánja, és egyáltalán nem unatkozott. A fiú most először szólalt meg.

– Arigatou gozaimasu – nyújtotta oda kezét a lánynak, hogy felsegítse. Hinata szégyenlősen mosolyogva biccentett, majd még mindig csendben hazaindultak.

--

A lány kicsit későn ébredt, lekéste Neji elmenését. Igaz, még így is korán volt, de unokafivére ötkor kelt, szinte a madarakkal. Gyorsan magára kapta a ruháit, összecsomagolta az uzsonnájukat, és utánaeredt. A fiú szó nélkül ücsörgött a plédjén, és látszólag észre sem vette, hogy a lány leült mellé. Hinatát ez nem zavarta, tekintete hosszasan elidőzött egy barnás madáron.

– Az egy szajkó – súgta Neji a fülébe. Egész közel hajolt hozzá, belelehelve a szavakat a lány fülébe. Hinata dobbanó szívvel húzódott félre, egy másik tollasra szegezve tekintetét.

– Meggyvágó. Nézd, milyen díszes! – suttogta ismét kuzinjának. Hinata beleremegett, amit Neji betudott a hűvös reggelnek.

A fiú egy röpke sóhajjal hátradőlt a pokrócon, majd halkan megkérdezte:

– Hinata… tudod milyen könnyű egy tollpehely?

A lány nem értette, miért kérdezi ezt, ezért bizonytalanul nemet intett. A fiú elmosolyodott, bár lehet hogy csupán azért, mert egy bátrabb gerle rászállt a lábára.

--

Egy hét alatt teljesen megszokták őket a madarak – és ők is egymást. Neji el sem indult volna Hinata nélkül, a lány pedig minden reggel csomagolt maguknak és a kis tollas barátaiknak elemózsiát. Csak pihentek, figyelték a madarakat, ha pedig valamelyik trillázó megragadta a figyelmét, Neji bemutatta neki.

Talán péntek volt, vagy szombat, de nem is számított, csak jó volt üldögélni, élvezni a napsütést, a békét, amiből hirtelen Neji halk ciccegése riasztotta ki.

– Leégtél.

– Ó… ó, igen – felelt zavartan Hinata. A fiú kutatni kezdett zsebeiben, és hamarosan elő is vett egy apró flakon naptejet. Óvatosan bedörgölte vele a lány arcát; kuzinja persze fülig vörösödött, míg finom mozdulatokkal a bőrébe masszírozta a krémet. Neji utána végigdőlt a pokrócon, és szórakozottan az ajkához érintette a masszától zsíros ujjait.

Hinata még mindig paradicsompirosan csodálta a fűben fekvő szépséget. Pár perc múlva unokafivére keze az övére siklott, de a fiú nem láthatta elakadó lélegzetét, és a csodálkozástól szétnyíló, kívánatos száját, mert lehunyta a szemét. Csak percek múlva nyitotta ki, akkor, amikor hirtelen felült, és kicsit megszorította a lány kezét.

– Hinata… Akarod tudni, hogy milyen könnyű egy tollpehely? – kérdezte, a szokásosnál talán kicsit mélyebb hangon. Kuzinja némán bólintott, mire ő közelebb hajolt, és szájával finoman súrolta Hinata ajkait. Nem volt több egy érintésnél, aztán el is húzódott.

– Ilyen könnyű – A lány ránézett, aztán tőle elfordulva lesütötte a szemeit.

Neji, látva unokahúga zavarát, csak sóhajtott egyet, és a hajába túrt:

– Gomennasai.

Sokáig csend volt közöttük, bár a madarak vidám trillái mellett szótlanságukat semmiképp sem lehetett csendnek nevezni. Hinata halkan, akadozva szólalt meg:

– Én… n-nem sajnálom. Nem-nem vagyok mérges.

A fiú arca nyomban megenyhült, és a gondterheltség felhői eltűntek arcáról. Fél kezét kinyújtotta, és a mellkasához húzta a lány fejét.

Kora nyár volt, késő tavasz, amikor már minden tollas-szőrös-szőrtelen állat párba rendeződött, és a madarak mindentudóan pislogtak az összebújt unokatestvérekre. Egy kósza szellő mosolyogva végigsimította az arcukat, ők pedig talán a végtelenségig ott ültek a mezőn, szoros ölelésben.


End file.
